riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Alkyoneus
Alkyoneus - jeden z gigantów stworzonych przez Gaję w celu zniszczenia bogów. Jest gigantycznym odpowiednikiem Hadesa/Plutona. Z tego powodu jest on najstarszym z gigantów, ponieważ Hades jest najstarszym olimpijczykiem płci męskiej. Historia Pierwsza Gigantomachia Alkyoneus wraz z braćmi, pozostałymi gigantami został zrodzony z Gai i Tartarusa, by zniszczyć bogów. Alkyoneus powstał jako najstarszy z gigantów, który miał pokonać Hadesa, boga Podziemia. Ponieważ został zrodzony jako pierwszy, był najpotężniejszy - nie można go było zabić w jego ojczyźnie, a wszystkie rany, które mu zadano goiły się. Podczas gdy jego brat Porfyrion był przywódcą i królem gigantów, on był najlepszym wojownikiem. Początkowo giganci wygrywali wojnę, jednak zaczęli przegrywać, kiedy to bogom na pomoc przybyli dwaj herosi, Herakles oraz Dionizos, dwaj synowie Zeusa. Z pomocą półbogów, a także satyrów i centaurów, którzy przybyli z Dionizosem, bogowie zaczęli wygrywać. W końcu jedynym gigantem, który pozostał niezabity pozostał Alkyoneus. Za radą Ateny, Herakles pochwycił giganta i zaniósł poza obszar jego ojczyzny, gdzie go zabił. Gdy jego córki, Alkyonidy dowiedziały się o śmierci ojca z rozpaczy rzuciły się do morza, jednak zostały zamienione w ptaki zimorodki. W serii , rzymska półbogini, która powstrzymała i opóźniła odrodzenie się Alkyoneusa o kilkadziesiąt lat.]] W 1941 r. Gaja zmanipulowała matkę córki Hazel Levesque, Marie, aby przeprowadziła się na Alaskę, obszar niedostępny bogom olimpijskim. Gaja co noc przejmowałaby kontrolę nad Marie i zmuszała Hazel do wzywania cennych kamieni i metali na fantomowej wyspie. Jej moce prawie doprowadziły do powstania Alkyoneusa, dopóki Hazel nie poświęciła się, by włożyć giganta z powrotem na ziemię i zatopić wyspę. Alkyoneus odrodził się kilkadziesiąt lat później i zaatakował legion rzymski, którymi dowodził Michael Varus, który udał się na północ, aby wypełnić Przepowiednię Siedmiorga w latach osiemdziesiątych, ale ostatecznie zawiódł i utracił święty symbol obozu, rzymski standard, orła, który posiadał moc Jupitera. ''Olimpijscy Herosi'' ''Syn Neptuna'' Alkyoneus zostaje wspomniany po raz pierwszy podczas posiedzenia Senatu w sprawie misji uwolnienia Tanatosa na Alasce. Hazel mówi o Reynie, że to właśnie Alkyoneus więził Śmierć, a zapytana, skąd to wie, nie odpowiada, natomiast jej brat, Nico di Angelo, mówi, że był gigantem stworzonym, by pokonać ich ojca, Plutona. Hazel, Percy Jackson i Frank Zhang przybywają w końcu do lodowej fortecy Alkyoneusa z pomocą Ariona. Hazel i Arion próbują pokonać giganta, podczas gdy Frank uwalnia Tanatosa, a Percy walczy z armią duchów, które są żołnierzami pokonanymi przez giganta. Po uwolnieniu Tanatosa, Frank dołącza do walki z gigantem i ratuje Hazel, przekształcając się w ptaka i dziobiąc go w oczy. Frankowi, Hazel i Arionowi udaje mu się go pokonać, ale nie mogą go zabić, póki jest na Alasce, więc Frank za pomocą liny przywiązuje nieprzytomnego Alkyoneusa do Ariona, który ciągnie go dziesięć mil do Kanady. Alkyoneus obraża ich z początku, twierdząc, że nie można go zabić na jego terytorium, dopóki Frank nie informuje go, że nie ma go już na Alasce. Na te słowa syn Gai próbuje uciec , ale zostaje zatrzymany, gdy Frank zamienia się w słonia i odpycha go. Ostatecznie zostaje zabity przez Hazel, która przecina mu gardło swoją spathą, a on zamienia się w stos bardzo drogich kamieni. ''Znak Ateny'' Alkyoneus jest wspomniany, gdy Jason Grace pyta, czy inni giganci mogliby zostać pokonani bez pomocy boga. Frank wyjaśnia mu, że Alkyoneus był szczególnym przypadkiem i że gdyby mógł zabić wszystkich gigantów poprzez przeciągnięcie ich do Kanady, zrobiłby to. ''Dom Hadesa'' Hyperion i Krios, którzy pilnują Wrót Śmierci, wspominają, że wszyscy zabici giganci, w tym Alkyoneus odrodzili się i wrócili do świata śmiertelnego przez Wrota. ''Krew Olimpu'' Chociaż Alkyoneus nie jest wymieniany z imienia, jest on jednym z gigantów zgromadzonych na Ateńskim Akropolu, jak widać we śnie Piper McLean. Walczy z herosami z Przepowiedni Siedmiorga w ostatecznej bitwie Drugiej Gigantomachi, a ostatecznie zostaje pokonany i zabity przez połączone wysiłki Hazel, Ariona i Hadesa (niewidzialnego dzięki Hełmowi Mroku), po czym Władca Umarłych otwiera otchłań pod ciałem upadłego giganta, wysyłając Alkyoneusa z powrotem do Tartaru. Charakter Alkyoneus był bardzo pewnym siebie i wojowniczym gigantem. Można jednak zauważyć, że mimo swoich przechwałek nie jest tak mocarny za jakiego się uważa. Wygląd Alkyoneus jest opisany w ''Synu Neptuna'' jako większy niż jego brat Polybotes, mający ponad 40 stóp wysokości, choć wciąż nieco niższy niż Porfyrion. Jego skóra wygląda, jakby była wykonana z metalicznego, podobnego do złota materiału. Jego smocze nogi były w kolorze rdzawym. Miał na siebie nałożony pancerz z platynowych ogniw, a jako broni używał żelaznej laski wielkości totemu. Wykonane z kamieni szlachetnych i metali, jego ciało jest w nimi pokryte. Kamienie szlachetne posiada także we włosach. W przeciwieństwie do innych nieśmiertelnych istot, którym w żyłach płynie ichor, krew Alkyoneusa była czarną ropą. Hazel wspomina, że jego serce także zostało wykonane z diamentów. Kiedy Arion wytaszczył go z Alaski, jego złota skóra przybrała kolor mosiądzu. Ciekawostki * Alkyoneus jest jedynym gigantem, którego można pokonać bez pomocy boga, o ile jest on poza swoim terytorium. * Alkyoneus jest jedynym nieśmiertelnym, który nie krwawi ichorem; zamiast tego w jego żyłach płynie ropa naftowa, ponieważ jego ciało jest zrobione z bogactw Podziemia. * Pomimo tego, że jest zmorą Plutona, całe ciało Alkyoneusa jest zbudowane z bogactw Podziemia, co oznacza, że całe jego ciało jest składa się z substancji, nad którymi władzę sprawuje Pan Umarłych. * W ''Domu Hadesa'' Hazel błędnie wspomina, że Gaja zmusiła ją do wskrzeszenia Porfyriona, kiedy to tworzyła ciało dla Alkyoneusa. * Dla poety Pindara bitwa Alkyoneusa z Heraklesem i I Gigantomachia były całkowicie osobnymi wydarzeniami. * Niektóre mity mówią, że wywołał Gigantomachię kradnąc bydło Heliosa. ** Te same mity podają, że Alkyoneus nie był gigantem, ale pasterzem. * Według niektórych wersji jedną z Alkyonid, córek Alkyoneusa była Metone, matka Ojagrosa, który był z kolei ojcem Orfeusza, co czyni Alkyoneusa pradziadkiem Orfeusza. de:Alkyoneus en:Alkyoneus es:Alcioneo fr:Alcyonée ru:Алкионей en:Alcyoneus Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Giganci Kategoria:Mitologia Grecka Kategoria:Antagoniści